The objective is to design, build, and clinically assess a Wireless Movement Disorder Monitor (WMDM) specifically tailored to Parkinson's disease (PD). Major PD symptoms that affect quality of life include tremor, bradykinesia, rigidity, and dyskinesias. Objectively quantifying symptoms would aid in evaluating efficacy of treatment protocols. Monitoring symptoms at home would allow clinicians to capture complex fluctuation patterns in response to treatment protocols. Phase I illustrated that severity of tremor and bradykinesia could be monitored using a small, lightweight, untethered finger worn system utilizing accelerometers and gyroscopes. During Phase II we will upgrade the hardware and software and complete a large clinical trial. A new radio and mounting design will provide a smaller and more comfortable untethered patient unit. The upgraded software interface will include clinical video, a patient database, and remote data access. New detection algorithms will incorporate dyskinesia detection. The WMDM will be clinically tested both in the clinic and in the homes of PD subjects. We hypothesize that the WMDM will capture symptom variables that correlate to qualitative clinical scoring of tremor, bradykinesia, rigidity, and dyskinesias. In addition, the WMDM should be successfully used in the homes of PD subjects with high system acceptance